


Rise of the Brave, Tangled Dragon Riders

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Immortal Teens, Immortality, Magic, So many tags like whoa, and I ain't sorry, in which I kill all the love interests for an ulterior motives, some people just want to watch the world burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to lose everything to gain something better.</p><p>OR</p><p>In which the author is a very sick, twisted person, and decides to screw canon with a very big, very prickly cactus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rapunzel

Rapunzel was always happy to help people.

The young, the old, the sick, the spry. She loved to help. It was in her nature. She was also curious, always eager to learn and see new things, finally free of her imprisonment and now able to really live her life.

So, to satisfy her curiosity and want to help, her and Eugene went off to see Corona, travel mainly by foot. The couple got to know each other personally, on a level they had yet to reach until after Mother Gothel's fall from grace and Rapunzel's newfound freedom.

They joked, talked, run, played, danced. The two helped people and in return were helped, given knowledge and little trinkets, like flower crowns, clothes with beautiful designs, shiny pearls, anything the people thought they would enjoy. To Rapunzel, anything was beautiful, and to Eugene just seeing her whole face light up, hallowed by her short golden hair that reflected the sun, was enough for him.

Rapunzel's hair didn't turn brown when Eugene cut it. Instead, the hair that was cut away turned brown, became dead. Mother Gothel had gotten tangled in the slippery brown locks and fell from the window. From that height, she never survived. What remained of Rapunzel's head of golden hair she used to save Eugene.

Later on, during her travel's across the kingdom, an elder woman told Rapunzel that as a baby, her powers were new, and that was why, when cut, it did not remain. From constant use over the years, her powers solidified and so when cut again, it remained, the cut away hair dying. It was an interesting notion, one Rapunzel continued to mull over months later.

As a child, Rapunzel had always wanted children. At least three, two girls and a boy. She planned to spoil them rotten and teach them all she knew, to read all of her books to them, teach them to paint, and sew and sing and to be themselves. So when Eugene had told her had always wanted just as many children she had been ecstatic, eyes bright and hopeful for the future. When he proposed a year after their journey around the kingdom, she had said yes.

Rapunzel had cousins who lived in Norway. It was a small kingdom called Arendale, and she and Eugene had just married when they received the invite to Elsa's coronation. After deliberation, Eugene and her had agreed to go in place of the King and Queen. They were to give condolences over the death's of her aunt and uncle and congratulate Elsa on becoming queen.

When they arrived, things had quickly gone down hill. Elsa had ice powers, ones she had never learned to control, and because of that she ended up turning the warm spring into a frigid winter in her haste to run away after stress had overcome her. Eugene had decided immediately to start handing out blankets, Rapunzel making her way to the kitchen, using Mother Gothel's hazel nut soup recipe to feed everyone. She always used her hair to heal any cuts and bruises people had from slipping in the snow and reverse any beginning frost bite.

After Elsa had come back and begun using her powers openly, the kingdom as friendly as Corona to their gifted ruler, Rapunzel greeted Elsa and Anna, thanking them for the hospitality. Eugene did as well, and within a few days they were returning home.

When they got back, Rapunzel found out she was pregnant, and seven months later she almost died in childbirth. It was a healthy baby boy with his mother's eyes and father's hair. The doctors advised that they shouldn't have any other children, otherwise she could die, and they heeded their words.

That was also when Rapunzel began to notice something strange about herself.

She seemed to not be aging. Her body seemed to have quit growing. And while, yes, that was normal upon reaching adulthood, Rapunzel really did seemed to have quit. Her body didn't feel older, like all people did as they aged. She didn't know why, and she didn't bring it up, worried to.

Flynn was seven when Eugene brought it up. They had been outside in the castle gardens, Rapunzel showing Flynn how to make a flower crown, Pascal in her hair, watching them. The young prince was a natural at flower crowns, much to everyone's amusement when he began giving everyone such a crown. The Queen absolutely adored them.

Their son ran off with an arm full of them, and Eugene had sat in his place. He took a half finished crown from her hands, setting it aside. He took her hands. She looked in his eyes, confused. "Eugene?"

"Rapunzel, I've noticed something strange." At her inquiring look to go on, he did. Eugene reached out to brush back a lock of golden hair. "You don't look any older than when we first met."

For a split second, she froze. She had no clue how to reply. Rapunzel didn't know how because it was true. Eugene already looked ten years older, nearing his mid-thirties. She still looked seventeen, face still smooth and soft like a baby's, body just as soft. She didn't know how to tell him her thoughts on this, and so she looked away.

"Hey," Eugene ducked his head, urged her to look at him. "I'm not asking for you to answer me. It's something I've noticed, and I was wondering if you had too."

He didn't push the subject, instead he helped her finish the crown when he hands began to shake. It was constantly on the back of her mind how he wanted to know what was going on, however. The want was there in his eyes, constantly, and she noticed how her parents wondered too. Her guilt ate at her, wanting to tell them but scared to do so.

Flynn was about to be nine when she told Eugene she wasn't aging. He deserved to know first, him being the one to get them to where they were today. And for a moment after her revelation, she was terrified, scared he'd be furious. It was a completely irrational thought, but it was somewhat valid because they had promised to grow old and die together.

Instead, Eugene had been more surprised than anything. He explained how he thought she didn't seem to change because that was when they'd met and he'd fallen in love with her. Eugene thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. Her parents took it differently. Her parents had cried, and Rapunzel had wanted to cry, too.

Flynn didn't understand yet, and they all dreaded when he finally would. That day came sooner than later.

He was eleven when he asked Rapunzel why she looked so young when she was so old. It made her laugh, not thinking being thirty-one that old anymore. When she was his age, she thought so, but now it seemed so normal. And, close to tears, she told him about her magic hair she had used in front of him plenty of times, and she told him how it affected her aging and made her stop aging. He had looked at her curiously for a moment, nodded, then ran off to play.

It was the last time she saw her son as a child. That evening, she left with Pascal. She took a cloak and a few items of clothing and food, pinning her hair back and up out of her face. Then she stole onto a ship in commoner clothing and headed to Arendale. It was a week's journey and the captain never said anything, eyes saying he knew her but would never speak.

When she arrived, summer was in full swing. The smooth heat slid over Rapunzel's arms as she descended the boat, bag over shoulder and chest. As she was leaving the port, she ran into a small snowman. Olaf was his name, she remembers, and he remembers her. He remembers her very well. So well, that he immediately takes her hand and takes her back to the castle.

Elsa and Anna welcomed her, and Rapunzel is jarred by how they haven't changed either. It's been ten years and they barely look a year older. Kristoff is with them, and he is the same. Sven died a year ago, but his daughter was just as friendly and loving. Apparently, when Anna's heart had frozen, she had technically died. Anna was a living corpse, and Kristoff had opted to become one to stay with her.

Rapunzel had looked at them, really looked, and she saw how happy and content all three seemed. Anna could never have children, and though she had mourned that, Anna and Kristoff had adopted. Elsa was happy, though in her eyes she was still partially upset she had, in a way, killed her sister. But they were content with what they had been given in life. They were happy to live as they were, and Rapunzel cried.

They let her stay with them, doors open to Rapunzel and her inability to age. She loved living in Arendale, even as she missed her own family and kingdom everyday. Like before, she went out among the masses and helped. She cooked and carried wood, she healed wounds and mended bones, sewed clothes and painted houses. Rapunzel moved on, it hard at first, and years later it still hurt, but had dulled to an ache in her chest.

Flynn was thirty when he met his mother again. Rapunzel's hair was up in a braided bun, dressed in male work clothes as she helped a couple of men and women cut and carry wood. Autumn was just over the next hill, the chill already settling in, and everyone was in preparation. Dirt smeared one cheek and she was dropping the split wood onto the pile as a man dressed in the clothes of the Corona crown prince walked past.

His dark hair was swept to the side, jaw slender and green eyes windows to the soul. His body was tall, shoulders broad, and she knew her son on sight. It was a natural part of every mother to recognize her children, whether from her own womb or not. Rapunzel knew Flynn just as, if he had looked at her, he would have known her.

In a flash, she had looked away, and never in her life had she felt so guilty. Suddenly her years away from him came rushing back, and the princess had to gasp for breath. A few people came to her, asking if she was alright, but Anna was just as quick to surface and rush them away to give Rapunzel air.

She asked and Rapunzel told, and the two were gone in an hour to visit the trolls. The trolls were lovely people, and Pascal spent a lot of time with them. Rapunzel had gone to them when she first arrived and they confirmed her suspicions about her hair and its capabilities causing her immortality. She had been downcast to know there was no cure. At least she had others to be with that knew her sadness.

The trolls were always glad to see them, and they greeted the women happily. Rapunzel explained they had come to visit and, for her, to hide. The elder asked why that was, and she was hesitant to say. She trusted them, though, and so she told him.

"You shouldn't hide from him." He advised. "He's probably come to find you, and you should meet him. Explain why you left."

"What if he's angry with me?" She whispered after a long silence.

"What if he isn't?" He replied.

Rapunzel returned with Anna to the castle, and she washed and dressed. Flynn was talking with Elsa when she arrived, and he went utterly still, staring at her. She fidgeted, words gone from her throat. Flynn moved then, quick like Eugene was, and she was suddenly tucked against him, arms wrapped around her, his face buried in her bright hair. A small sob escaped him, tears soaking into her, her instincts took over, hugging him back. She rocked side to side, made soft sounds of comfort, whispering apologies into his chest, her own tears heavy.

"Mother," he said, hours later, "you have to return. Father misses you, and Grandmother and Grandfather have passed. I'm king now, I can tell people to not ask or talk about your… problem."

"Flynn," she sighed, "I can't return. I won't return. I left because, even if you told them not to, people would talk. And I can't watch everyone I love grow old and die. Just hearing my own Mother and Father is gone hurts, but I've had time to accept it. If I see Eugene after so long… I think I might never be able to let go."

Flynn hadn't completely understood, not like she'd wanted. He stayed for a few weeks to try, to get to know his mother again, get to know who she had become and now was. He wanted to know her, and those she cared for. He met the trolls, and all of the people she takes care of. Flynn recognized that most of her had moved on, that she was letting go, and two weeks later he hugged his mother.

He gave her a locket, the one the Queen had once had, and it had a picture of their family in it when Flynn was a baby. Rapunzel in turn gave him a small trinket, a snow flake that, according to Elsa, would never melt. She saw him off, it the last time she saw her son.

For another thirty years, Rapunzel lived in Arendale until she felt the winds of change. She felt the world was beginning to move, to shift. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were of the same idea. They were old, from remnants already disappearing. Corona and Arendale were very small kingdoms now, larger kingdoms and duchies surrounding them, it only a matter of time before they recede into them.

So Elsa succeeded the land over to Norway, though reluctant to do so. She loved the country, and the people loved her, but it was time to move on. And they did. Together, the four set out to start over. And, really, it wasn't all that bad.

After all, Rapunzel was always happy to help people.


	2. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man's best friend is his dragon, but also his downfall.

Friday dawned bright and early for Hiccup. He had been village leader for over a month now. His mother, Valka, had been helpful the whole way. It would take time for him to really understand everything, and people understood. They still mourned Stoick's passing, so Hiccup taking on roll as leader right away had to strain him.

Toothless was waiting for him, already bouncing around, eyes bright and eager. He rose back on his legs, watching Hiccup move about his room, pulling on his clothes and gear. The dragon looked positively giddy, which confused Hiccup. The dragon had also been mourning the loss with everyone else.

He supposed dragons didn't spend as long a time dwelling on those lost. Which, in honesty, made sense. Life kept moving forward, even if everything seemed to have stopped.

Hiccup began to dress with more vigor, the dragon's hyperactivity beginning to reflect in him as he moved. Everyone was surprised when he exited with a smile, looking better than he had in days since Drago and his army of dragons.

He greeted everyone good morning, rubbing other dragons on the head as he passed them. Toothless pushed Hiccup in jealousy and the man yelped as he fell. Toothless licked the back of his head and Hiccup laughed before rolling and pushing off the Night Fury.

"Off, Toothless, off!" He chuckled. "You want to go for a ride?"

The dragon's eyes said all, but Hiccup hesitated. They hadn't gone on a flight for a month, busy with rebuilding the village and all of the dragons and people new to the small, mountainside village.

"Go. You deserve some time to yourselves." Valka spoke, coming out to join them. "It is time you relaxed, Hiccup, Toothless."

He began to protest, "But Mom, I–"

"No buts." She cut off. "Go."

For another moment, Hiccup hesitated, then he grinned. He turned, running off, Toothless following. "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you later!"

Gobber hobbled over, watching Hiccup run off. "I wonder when you're going to tell him."

"Not today," Valka replied, eyes solemn, sad. "I've just found him and am already losing him. I wish to let the illusion lie as long as possible."

Hiccup and Toothless took to the skies, waving to fellow villagers, passing the twins working on putting a new roof on (arguing as they did so). Toothless spun, passing between two close pillars, before shooting off into the sky and away to discover new lands further away.

It was nightfall when they came back, exhausted from a day well spent. Toothless was still somewhat awake, helping Valka carry the dead tired young man inside and into his bed. Afterwards, Valka saw the dragon out into the mess hall.

In the morning, Hiccup was up and out, leading the charge in practice battles and coming up with new forms of attack. His friends and him broke up for lunch, and Hiccup came in on Valka and Gobber having an argument. It was low, being held in a room off to the side, Hiccup would have missed it if I hadn't been for a slight raise in his mother's voice as he passed.

He leaned against the wall, shooing Toothless away even when the dragon refused to leave, just as curious.

"Valka, you cannot keep this a secret! People will notice eventually, and while they've taken to the dragons, they won't to this." Gobber's voice was uneven, clearly distressed. "I love the lad as much as anyone, but once people start noticing that he isn't aging like the rest of us, there'll be Hel to pay, and we can't protect him from that."

"No one is going to notice for a few years." She dismissed, calm. "I want to have that time with him burden free."

It was silent for a few moments, both adults weighing their words, before Gobber spoke. "That boy has spent his entire life searching for the truth, to hide something like this from him now… I won't do it, Valka. When he comes in, I'm telling Hiccup, whether or not you want me to."

Hiccup pushed open the door. "You don't have to."

Valka jumped, spinning to face him as Gobber nearly fell in shock, gapping at the young viking. "Hiccup!"

"How much have you heard?" Valka's voice was soft, clearly unsettled by his ability to be so quiet."

"Enough." Hiccup replied, looking to Gobber who said he would explain all. "What is it you're keeping from me."

"Lad, your mother noticed that you've changed," Gobber began. "You've, well…" He trailed off, unsure. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Let me," both male's looked to Valka, Hiccup uneasy and Gobber surprised. "Hiccup, you remember the great dragon, yes? Well, he made a connection to me. If he hadn't of been killed, I very likely could have lived forever. It's why I still look so young."

"What does that have to do with me?" Hiccup asked, running a hand along Toothless' scales when the dragon nudged up under his arm for attention.

"Hiccup, the great dragon was the last of his kind next to the one who attacked and killed him. When a dragon's kind begins to die out, their lifespans lengthen." Valka shifted, eyes glancing to Toothless. Dread pooled in the young man's stomach, beginning to draw conclusions himself. "If a dragon is the very last, it is likely they will never die unless killed. And Toothless is just that, and he has connected with you."

There was a ringing in Hiccup's ears, and he didn't realize he'd collapsed or passed out until he was opening his eyes, staring at the ceiling. There was a familiar weight on his thigh, and he didn't need to look to know it was Toothless. In fact, he didn't want to look.

"I'm never going to die." He whispered, voice hoarse. "Not unless…" The thought didn't even try to come up, it unthinkable, it just plain _wrong_ , but he knew if anyone found out next to Valka and Gobber that they'd likely suggest it. And that made it even worse.

Toothless sat up, nudging Hiccup's cheek. He turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck. A lump welled up in his throat, choking on his tears. Toothless licked his cheek. Hiccup began to cry, his best friend nuzzling and licking him the entire time.

In the dinning hall, Valka sat, head in her hands.

When the next morning arrived, a few hours before dawn really arrived, Hiccup had calmed down considerably, and was packing necessities for a short trip. Toothless was curled up on his bed, watching in abstract fascination as Hiccup fit his journal into a side pocket before adding in repair tools for his leg and Toothless's flight mechanism.

Hiccup pulled on the pack, leaving his room. Like always, the dragon followed, quiet. In the mess hall, he took a few apples and dried meats with a bota bag of water.

It was as he was mounting Toothless his mother came out. He really, for a split moment, thought about taking off while half off his friend, but decided against it, on the grounds it would hurt and it wasn't very nice

He got off and stood in front of his mother, who looked heartbroken to find him packed for a journey before even sunrise. Hiccup had to look away, which had to have made Valka feel worse.

"Hiccup, you do not need to leave." She murmured, movements careful so as not to scare him. "Everyone will understand."

"I don't even understand, Mom, so how can they?" He asked her, brow furrowed, a little angry. "What do I do? Just tell everyone, 'Hey, guys! Apparently I'm immortal now thanks to my dragon being the last of his kind!' That'll go over great."

"It can be that way if you want." She reached out to Hiccup, fingers running along his cheek gently. "But do not leave this way, do not leave in the night without explanation to those who love you dearly. I will not search, but everyone else will." She dealt a low blow. "Astrid would never give up on you."

He flinched away from the contact, like he'd just found a pretty snake thought to be harmless but actually had venom. Valka pulled back.

"That's why I'm leaving now." He mumbled after a few moments. "She won't give up, so it's best to give her time to adjust."

"Hic–"

"You idiot!" Astrid seemed to materialize out of nowhere, dressed with her own pack slung over shoulder. Gobber followed behind her, telling both mother and son exactly how she ended up out here, pre-dawn, packed for a journey to never return from. She smacked him in the back of the head. "Why would you even think it's okay to leave without me? I don't care if it's some angst filled, self-discovery field trip. If you're not coming back, I'm coming with."

"But Astrid, I'm never going to–"

"I don't care." Astrid stepped closer. "You're stuck with me, as long as that may be, whether it's all my life or until next week."

Valka smiled, it wane but true. "If that is the case, I would like to recommend an old friend of mine. She can assist you in your travels, because while you may never change, the world will. And with that so, too, must Toothless."

In an hour, the trio left. A boy, his dragon, and his warrior.


	3. Merida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida was an irresponsible, willful young lady, but no one ever said she didn't love her family or wasn't willing to do anything to protect them.

The Plague hit Scotland hard.

When men went off to fight England while the country was defenseless, ill with the Black Death, no one expected their men to come back with it. It was like watching Death waved his hand over their lands, farmers and knights and ladies and children all dying, in piles of rotting flesh, fleas and flies. It was disgusting and nausea inducing.

By some great miracle, Merida's family had yet to be affected. The entirety of Clan DunBroch was clean so far.

At least, until Christmas rolled around.

People kept indoors more, both because of the cold and because of the Hunt those of the Moors were apart of. It was a known fact you didn't cross the Fae or their dwellings in the dark months, especially those days preceding Christmas. That was the time of the Dark Faeries.

It was only a matter of time before the close quarters, filthy living, and quickly spreading disease finally reached it pique, knocking on the gates of DunBrock castle. The sad thing was, it didn't touch the farmers, ladies, or Merida's parents Fegus and Elinor. No, it took the children first, three in particular. Of course, they refused to give in so easily, so neither did Merida.

Elinor forbid her from leaving the castle, terrified of what would happen if Merida did go, terrified that Merida might be touched by the hand of Death or stolen by a Dark Fae. Once again, Merida did not listen, shouting that she couldn't let her brothers die, that they didn't deserve this. That no one deserved something like this.

Grabbing her bow, she was gone before her mother could grab Angus' reigns. The horse kicked open the gates, racing away as Elinor yelled after her. Fergus stopped Elinor from following, telling her the boys needed her first, that Merida could hold her own.

"If she can make ye human again, she can save her bruthers from Death." He murmured, even as Elinor tried to break his hold on her. "She's got magic in 'er."

Merida went looking for the Witch, it taking several days. The entire time she worried for her brothers, each second a moment closer to Death, a moment further away from life and those who loved them.

She had sent Angus back to the castle knowing it was better for him to help, going on foot. When she reached the circle she didn't want to scare Angus off. It was how she ended up tripping and falling down a small hill, striking her head on the back of a tree, and down into a small stream. Her head went under, and for a moment she thought she was going to die, too stunned to move, but she was yanked from the stream by someone.

Her vision was obscured by her hair, black spots, and water. Something shifted on the edge of her vision, big, scaly and black. Reaching blindly for her bow and an arrow, she missed the second person coming in, motioning for the scaly beast to leave. It did, snapping open wings and taking of, throw Merida back, arrow now in her hand. She threw back her hair, pointing the arrow at the person.

"What was that?!" She demanded of the hooded figure turned away from her.

They didn't reply, instead throwing down a clay ball. A thick green fog went up, smell ugly. Her eyes watered and she had to blink and duck away. By the time it had cleared, the hooded figure was gone.

A day later, she found the Witch, begging her to save Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, to help Merida save her family. She refused, saying the price was too high.

"No price is too high!" Merida cried, hugging her bow close. "Please! They're ma bruthers!"

The Witch stopped to face Merida, half carved bear book stand in hand, very serious and very calm. "Are you willing to give up anything? Is the price really nothing to you so long as your family lives?" At Merida's nod, the Witch continues. "The price is something I cannot reverse, not once you say yes. You'll never know the happiness your brothers will know and parents already know. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Merida nodded, desperate. "Save 'em, please!"

And the Witch did. She concocted a new spell, and asked for some of Merida to prick her finger for her blood to drop into the pot. The young woman was willing to go so far as the split open her palm, making sure the spell got more than enough. The Witch had made a face, though it softened at Merida's worried pacing and terrified twitching.

Merida was an irresponsible, willful young lady, but no one ever said she didn't love her family or wasn't willing to do anything to protect them. It was how she ended up in the mess where her mother was turned into a bear, after all. It was how she ended up walking home with a large jug of some odd concoction, bow slung across her back and about to give up the most important part of her life. It was how she ended up pouring it into a cup for each of her brothers, mother, and father, the latter two catching the Black Death while she was away.

The Witch had said to help them drink the spell in jug, so she held the cup to each of their lips until every last drop was gone, and to make sure everyone bathed right after, and to keep as clean as possible in the coming month until the new year dawned. Merida listened wisely, helping her brothers bath each day and making sure her parents did too, going to far as to help her parents down into the bathing chambers each day at noon.

Merida fed them, clothed them, cleaned their damp foreheads and smeared salve along their boils, read to them, and made them drink the spell even when Hamish refused, Harris hid, and Hubert cried. She refused to lose them. Merida refused to let them die.

On the night of the new year, Merida fell asleep reading to Hamish, Harris, and Hubert, face pillowed on her arms, leaned against the bed. Elinor, boils gone and fever clear, found her that way. The mother smiled softly at her daughter before laying a duvet across her shoulders, kissing the young woman's furrowed brow before slipping out the room.

When Merida next woke, her brothers were out of bed, already dressed, and down in the hall eating. For a few moments, Merida panicked, running around looking for them, coming to the hall last. When she saw her parents and brothers wide away, clean and laughing and pain free, Merida let out a breath she felt she had been holding for a month.

Sitting down with them, as she lifted to take a drink of mead, her first all month, she remembered the words the Witch had last told her.

" _Don't forget to save a little for yourself! It's the most crucial part. On the day of the new year, your first drink_ must _be the spell or your family will die._ "

Merida reached into her dress, pulling out the small vial she'd been given by the Witch and filled with the spell. Elinor asked what it was, Merida didn't reply as she pulled off the cap and downed it. For a moment, just a moment, she felt woozy and a little sick, then it cleared and she smiled at her mother, unaware of how pale she had gone or of the sudden change in her body language.

Elinor furrowed her brow, Fergus repeating her question. This time Merida answered as her brothers stared at her in blatant confused worry. She explained what the Witch had told her, of the spell, the Witch's explanation of having to give up what they know and her brothers would know. Merida was calm, even as her mother was shocked into tears, father stunned and brothers unable to yet understand.

Merida did not regret her decision, even years later when her brothers had become dashing, mischievous young men and her parents had grown much older. Even as she watched each of her brothers marry, have children she longed to have, and her parents die. Even as she remained a baby faced youth as her brothers died and she was forgotten in the castle.

Even if she gave up her mortality and ability to age.


	4. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was alone now, Pascal her only company.
> 
> * * *
> 
> For all intense and purposes, Hiccup hadn't meant to start the fire in the school's home economic's kitchen.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Merida doesn't miss the 50's much, but she does miss the 80's.

Monday morning dawned bright for Punzie. She got up with a stretch and long, wide yawn before going to take a bath. She checked in the mirror to make sure her roots weren't showing as she blow dried. A few strands were a bit too gold so she pulled them out, not even batting an eye.

Pascal had already picked an outfit for her, including a matching bra and underwear. She pulled on the dark purple skirt and bright pink, three-quarter sleeve top, slipping the pink flats on last along with a flower crown.

"C'mon, Pascal." Punzie cajoled, holding out her hand for the chameleon to climb on. After a few moments, he did, climbing up onto her shoulder. He grumbled in her ear, to which she giggled as she left her room.

In the kitchen, she pulled out things to match breakfast, dropping a slice of butter into a skillet, cracking open eggs a minute later. She whipped up scrambled eyes with fresh milk poured into a glass, the moments all balanced and remembered from years of doing the same thing.

She was alone now, Pascal her only company.

Anna had been caught and accused of witchcraft years ago, when America first began. Elsa had been off getting supplies with Kristoff, and if Punzie had spoken up she would have died too. She tried to talk the mayor out of it, but it hadn't worked. Anna had burned and Kristoff went off to help stop the Civil War, and when he didn't come back, Punzie and Elsa assumed he'd died. For another ten years after the cousins stayed together before it became too much for Elsa and she left.

Punzie has survived on, always moving and changing her identity. She was using her name again this time, though people tended to call her Punzie instead of Rapunzel.

Her phone chimed a quarter past seven and Punzie placed her plate in the sink, running for the door. She pulled her bag off the ground, pulling it over her shoulders before exiting the apartment.

Once outside, the warm sun of morning greeted her, and Punzie smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

For all intense and purposes, Hiccup hadn't meant to start the fire in the school's home economic's kitchen. Then again, he hadn't meant to make the brazen redhead throw a frying pan at him or the sweet brunette get tackled by Toothless (who currently looked like a big, black mastiff), but that still happened.

It's how he ended up in detention.

"Of all the things I do miss about the 'Viking Age,' it was the lack of detentions and school." He muttered, sitting in the middle of the classroom, staring at his completed math and science homework. He hated relieving junior and senior year, but he couldn't get away with college, not to mention it was harder to hack into a college system than a high school.

"Agh, this is all your fault!" The Scottish exchange student barked at him when Mr. Danvers left.

The brunette– her name was Punzie, if he remembered right– was distracting herself by sketching on the edges of her math notebook, pointedly turned away from them. Her phone was ringing like mad, and each time she tensed and twitched, wanting to reach for it. A text chimed and she snatched it up, unlocking to reply quickly.

"It's not my fault you screwed up the soufflé receipt!" Hiccup replied. "I was telling you it was wrong!"

"It wasn' wrong!" The redhead snapped back, flexing her fingers into a fist.

Punzie looked up, saying in a soft German accent, "Meri, he isn't worth it."

"He's sayin' ye can't cook, Punzel!" Meri scowled harshly, positively livid. "And his damn dog 'bout killed ye!"

"I don't care." Punzie replied, pulling out her sketch book. "After he calmed down, the dog was actually kinda sweet. The soufflé thing doesn't bother me, either."

Meri sighed, anger deflating at her friend's calm. She sat back in her seat, pulling out a pocket knife and piece of half-whittled wood. Without batting an eyelash, the teen opened the knife and got to work finishing the bear carving. Punzie continued to sketch. Hiccup stared at them.

Punzie looked up at him, smiling warmly, a lot like the sun. "My name's Rapunzel Corona."

"Like the fairytale and beer?" She winced, nodding, "Yes, but everyone calls me Punzie. What's yours?"

"Hi– uh, Haddock." He stuttered, startled by how nice she was compared to her friend. "My names Haddock Berk."

"Merida DunBrock." The redhead tacked on, flicking a fleck of wood onto Hiccup's desk. He flicked it to the floor just as Merida pocketed the wood carving and knife, Mr. Danvers walking in a second later.

"Mr. Berk!" Called the teacher upon seeing all the wood shavings thrown two desks over to sit beside him. "What in the name of God are you doing to the desks?"

Hiccup stared, completely dumbfounded as the teacher dictated. "Detention again tomorrow!"

* * *

Merida tickled Pascal under the chin, watching her friend's pet chameleon twitch in joy. She grinned at the lizard even as Haddock stared at him like the little creature grown a second head. Punzie brought in a trio of bowls, all balanced perfectly on a tray, her swagger much like a waitress's from the 50's.

Merida doesn't miss the 50's much, but she does miss the 80's. Her hair and attitude fit in better, and grunge was working for her. She didn't regret coming to America so much then. Meeting Punzie also reminded her why she came over, watching the bright but somewhat shy brunette interact with others, sticking up for her like a big sister would.

"Punzel," Merida called as she set the tray down, "how old is Pascal?"

"A few months. Why?"

"He seems older," she replied, heading to grab a few water bottles.

Haddock shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "Uhm, so, guys, I should maybe–"

"Stay," Punzie said with surprising force, smile bright but eyes warning. "I make a pretty good dinner."

"She does, actually." Merida hummed, tossing him a water. He snatched the bottled from the air, twisting the cap off. Toothless was curled up next to him, glaring at Merida who sometimes glared back.

The Scottish teen dropped onto the couch, gulping down her own water. "Never felt more at home than when Punzel cooks. Somethin' fresh 'bout it."

"I know farmers and butchers who barter with me." Punzie explained, passing the bowls of soup out. "So, Haddock, how long have you lived in Burgess?"

"I moved here a few weeks ago." He waved his hand in a general manner, vague about the details. Merida noticed just as Punzie seemed to, neither calling him out on it. Not yet. "It's a pretty calm town. Not much seems to be happening. My uncle thought moving here was a good idea."

"You live with your uncle?" Punzie leaned forward, genuine curiosity sparking. Merida on the other hand sat back, taking a bit of the soup, letting the chicken broth warm her insides. "What's he like?"

"Interesting." Haddock replied, glancing at Toothless.

Merida fought to keep her eyes from narrowing.


	5. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had just left Jamie's house when he felt it: a nightmare.

Jack had just left Jamie's house when he felt it: a nightmare. A small one, but a nightmare nonetheless. It was ruining someone's dreams. Pulling Sandy's attention away from the other children.

Just to make sure his friend and fellow Guardian was safe, Jack tagged along. He didn't expect to find three teens camped out in a living room with a big, black dog or currently yellow chameleon. All three kids were in a fitful sleep of some sort, though the girl with the brown hair seemed to be having the worst of it, tossing and turning on the couch, sweating terribly.

Sandy frowned, looking at all three teens. Jack touched down, feet causing the floor to creak. The chameleon woke up with a start, turning brown like the table. It's big eyes trained on Jack and Sandy, narrowing and getting aggressive. The dog hadn't woke up yet, which was something of a plus. They'd be in real trouble then.

The chameleon decided to jump on the dog's back just as Sandy lifted a hand to put it to sleep. It shot up in a blink, blinking sleep from its eyes before training on Jack and Sandy. The dog opened its mouth and instead of a bark coming out, gas around the edges that began to spark.

"What the–" Sandy grabbed Jack before the immortal teen could finish his statement, yanking him back out of the way. Immediately the dog followed, closing his mouth and jumping at them, growling loudly.

This woke up the boy who was sprawled in a weird position. He bolted up with a grunt, eyes still closed as he followed the dog with his ears. "Tootwes?" He mumbled in a vaguely Icelandic accent, rubbing his face. He clambered to his feet. "Stop chasing the smaller dragons, buddy, they just want some fish too."

"I'm not a dragon!" Jack called, not expecting any form of acknowledgment. Instead, the kid jumped, eyes snapping open. The boy's mouth fell opened right before he tripped over the redhead who was on immediate alert, hands positioned like one holding a notched bow. "Who th're?!"

The brunette wasn't awake yet, thank god. The chameleon jumped on her last, waking her up with a startled yelp. The redhead moved in front of her, glaring at Jack and Sandy as the dog tried to catch both from where they were holding onto the ceiling, the brunet grasping at his dog's collar.

"Toothless, you stupid dragon! Stop it before you break the sp–" There was a puff of violet smoke before a scaly, black dragon shot through the air for the winter spirit and sandman. "–ell."

"Is that a dregon?!" The redhead yelled, turning her glare on the brunet as the brunette ran for the kitchen, moving around pots to grab something. "Why 'ev ya got a _dregon_ , Haddock?!"

"Because–"

" _Duck_!" The brunette cut off the boy identified as Haddock with her own yell. The two arguing teens hit the floor as a skillet went soaring through the air, first striking Jack in the face, sending him down into the couch, dropping to knock out the dog-turned-dragon, who fell onto Haddock.

"Punzel!" The redhead yelped, eyes wide. She looked down at the scaly, _supposed to be mythical_ creature in shock. "Ye knocked out a dregon usin' a flyin' pan."

She giggled nervously. "Frying pans, who knew?" The blood on Jack's face registered next. Sandy, in all the confusion, was trapped under his friend. "Oh no! I hurt him!"

"Of course you hurt him, Punzie!" Haddock grunted, hauling himself out from under Toothless before beginning to check the bump on the dragon's crown.

The brunette scurried over, fingers ghosting over his face, her own white like a sheet. "Oh, dear… I'm gonna have to…" Punzie sighed in defeat. "Well, Haddock has a pet dragon, so this can't be _that_ weird."

Punzie pulled her long hair over one shoulder, a faint shine to the dark locks as she raised it to Jack's cheek. When she opened her mouth, an old song, in an old language, poured forth, and her hair bled shining gold. The blood disappeared and Jack's nose fixed itself with not a peep of sound. Punzie moved to Toothless next, explaining the lightly bleeding scrape on his head.

"I'm sorry." She said to Haddock and Toothless, pecking the dragon's head. Then she repeated her song with the dragon, hair laid across the wound. "I didn't mean to make anyone bleed, I just wanted to stop the fight." She looked up at the redhead. "This must all be so shocking, Merida, I can't understand if–"

Merida held up a hand. "How long 'ev ye been alive?"

Punzie sucked in a sharp breath, as had Haddock. "What? I mean, I don't under–"

" _How long 'ev ye been alive?_ "

Punzie looked down. "Almost two hundred years, give or take."

"It's been over one thousand for me," Haddock added quietly, stroking the dragon's head.

Merida nodded. "Six hundrid 'n sixteh-one yehs. Nevuh stopped countin', not once."

The three shared looks, looking to Jack who was starting to wake up finally. When he came to, the spirit was startled by the heaviness of the three's looks.

"How long have you been around?" Punzie asked softly, wringing her bright hair nervously.

"I, uh," he wasn't sure how to reply, but the now blonde girl looked so kind and open that he answered, "about three hundred years. Why?"

The three friends nodded. "It seems I haven't been as alone as I thought," Merida murmured, as Punzie choked on a few tears of happiness, Haddock– later reintroduced as Hiccup– swallowed thickly, and Jack stared, completely dumbfounded.

Sandy had given up trying to get out from under Jack, just laying there, tapping the couch cushions calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Everyone's Ages._ – So, Tangled is set around the early 1800's, which is why she's the youngest at 288. However, in situations like above, she ends up defaulting as the 'adult' of the group, followed by Hiccup, Merida, and, finally, Jack. – Vikings were around quite a while ago, between then 700's and mid-1000's, so I put Hiccup in 985, making him 1,029 years old, meaning he is, in age, the eldest. – The Plague hit Scotland in the mid-1300's after Scotlamd tried to go kick England's ass while they were sick with the Plague. Merida gave you her exact age, so you can do the math there. – In Rise of the Guardians, they give you exactly how long Jack's been around.  
>  * _Concerning Toothless the Dog._ Who did Valka send Hiccup and Astrid to? The Witch, who trained him in magic, mainly just minor stuff like you've read with Toothless.  
>  * _Who was it that saved Merida?_ Read the above.  
>  * _What's up with Rapunzel's hair?_ Punzie dyes her hair brown, or red, or whatever color each time she moves now that hair dye exists. She's really good at doing it herself.  
>  * _What's with Rapunzel's and Hiccup's names?_ – How many kids do you think get named Hiccup? And how many named Haddock? Haddock is the more likely of the two, and I used where he grew up, the Isles of Berk, as his surname, seeing as a lot of names like Blacksmith, Farms, etc. had to do with occupation or place of birth. I played on that for Hiccup. – I figured Rapunzel is a big name for people, and Punzie or, in Merida's case Punzel, were good nicknames. Her last name, like Hiccup's, is from where she was born and raised.  
>  * _What are you doing to Merida's speech, lady?!?!_ Merida is Scottish, and she never, not in a billion years, would give that up.  
>  * _Why is Merida immortal? I didn't really understand that._ Okay, so, the equal value thing. Merida gave up her ability to age and grow up and be a grown up to save her family. This was cemented the moment she dropped her blood in. To make sure she followed through, she had to drink the spell too, which sterilized her and stopped her period and cemented the fact she can never be an adult. (For women in the Middle Ages, once your period started you were a woman and expected to marry and have children.)  
>  * _What was up with Hiccup and Astrid? Why did you kill Astrid?_ Her dragon wasn't the last of her kind, and they weren't in a bond. Astrid refused to leave Hiccup, however, and so they lived together with the Witch and had a couple of kids until she died of old age. Even after 900 years, Hiccup is still broken up over Astrid dying, though his newfound friends help him.  
>  * _What's with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff? Why even do that?_ I am a sick, twisted person who also wanted to play on the fact Punzie is possibly Elsa's and Anna's cousin. As well as make this story that much more fucked up.  
>  * _They all have accents._ Merida obviously has one. Because of where Hiccup and Rapunzel live (Rapunzel is a German fairy tale, so I'm sticking with it), Hiccup has a Nordic accent of some sort (maybe Icelandic, though I'm fond of saying its Norwegian– so many choices) and dear Rapunzel is German. (If we can have an Aussie for an Easter Bunny, we can have this).  
>  * _Magic is an important factor here._ Like, super important. If you've ever seen _Practical Magic_ , it's like that magic with a bit more _Harry Potter_ tossed in for flavor.


End file.
